A Love Story
by SpitfireChick
Summary: When a new hero joins the team, what could she have up her sleeve? What will happen at Winter Formal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, if I did Wally and Artemis would have kissed in Failsafe. Nor, do I own Kelly Clarkson's song 'Breakaway.' I only own my OC. **

It was a normal day at Mount Justice. M'gann was in the kitchen baking, Conner watching static, Kaldur reading a book, Artemis fixing her arrows, and Robin working on his computer. The only person missing was- "ARTEMIS!" Ahh yes, Wally. "What is it Baywatch?" Artemis asked, not looking up from her arrows. " What is this?" he asked. "Cheshire's mask, why?" "Yes, and it's also my souvenir." "Your point?" " What was it doing in YOUR room?" At this, her head shot up and turned to look at him. "What were you doing in my room?" Fortunately, the zeta beams started up before Wally could answer.

"Recognized: Batman 02 and Icing B-07." The thought going through almost everyone's head was, 'Who is Icing?' "Perhaps we should report to the mission room," suggested Kaldur. They all agreed and started walking toward the mission room until, "Wally could I speak with you?" asked Batman. Wally signaled the others that nothing was wrong and walked towards Batman. "As you have probably realized by now you are getting a new member. I am also aware that you are very close to her." Wally raised and eyebrow at Batman's words. Just then, a girl with bright auburn hair, light brown eyes, and glasses walked out from behind Batman. She was wearing a shirt that said, 'Spitfire' and khaki shorts. "Uh, who is this?" Wally asked. " What you mean you don't recognize me? We've only known each other for what, seven years?" responded the girl. Wally thought for a moment and then, "Cali!" "That's my name, don't wear it out." she said as Wally gave her a hug while spinning her around. "I would appreciate it if you would give Cali a tour before she meets the others." Batman said. "Sure, no problem."

Meanwhile:

"Ugh, how long does it take for Wally to get a lecture?" Artemis asked. "I don't think he's getting a lecture. Oddly enough, that's Batman's 'friendly' voice." replied Robin. "But it's been over an hour!" "Gosh Artemis, you're worse than Wally." "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Before Robin could say anything he was interrupted by the sound of Wally's voice. "You ready to meet the team?" he said. "I guess," a voice the team had never heard said. "Come on, you'll really like them." The door opened revealing Wally and their new teammate who was partially hidden behind Wally. " Hey guys," Wally said, "this is Icing, or Cali." Cali gave a small wave. "This is M'gann /Miss Martian, Superboy/Conner, Aqualad/ Kaldur, Robin, and Artemis." " We've met," Artemis said. " Oh, really, when?" Wally asked. "It's a long story." " So, Cali what are your powers?" M'gann asked. "Well, I can freeze anything, even time, hence the name. I can also manipulate people when I sing hence 'I-cing.' "So," Wally started, "What better way to break the 'ice' than by going ice skating?"

"I don't know if this is a good idea Wally. The last time we went ice skating, you broke two ribs." Cali told him. "Hey, I healed in like an hour." he replied. "Yes, but you were screaming into a pillow for that hour." Artemis tried to stifle her laughter. "Cali, do you want to see the Bio-ship?" M'gann asked. "What's a Bio-ship?" Cali asked. Surprisingly Conner answered her, "Oh, you'll see." Cali raised an eyebrow and followed them out the door. "Okay, close your eyes." the martian said. Cali reluctantly closed her eyes and M'gann took the Bio-ship out of camouflage mode. "Okay, now open your eyes." Cali just stared in amazement. "In five, four, three, two-" Wally said while pointing to Cali. "THIS IS SO COOL!" Cali yelled practically jumping up and down. "Can I go inside?" "Yes, we will have to ride in it so we might as well get on board now." Kaldur said. "WE GET TO RIDE IN IT? SWEET!" Cali said as she ran in. "Wally is she related to you?" Robin asked. "Nope." "But, she's practically a mini you!" Artemis yelled. "How do you know each other?" asked Conner. "I'll explain tonight." Wally replied.

At the ice rink:

"You guys have to watch Cali skate. She is amazing!" Wally said. "I'm not that great." "Come on we are the only ones here, prove yourself wrong. I'll play the song you always dance to." Wally pleaded. "Fine." Cali said as she skated to the middle of the ice. Wally grinned and pulled out his I-pod. "You ready Cali?" Wally called. "Yeah." As 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson started to play, Cali started skating. As the music started to get more powerful so did her skating. She did turns and jumps without fail. When the song ended she turned to face the team. Shock was etched on all of their faces except Wally's. The team started to clap as Wally said, "Pretty amazing, right?"

Soon everyone was on the ice except for Cali and Artemis who were sitting at a table in the far corner of the rink to talk in private. Fortunately Conner was occupied so he couldn't hear a word they were saying. "So," Cali started, "who would have thought _you_ would be fighting on the good side. I mean you're the best assassin your dad has. So, who are you betraying? Them or your dad?" "I'm not sure. There's the occasional time I supply the League with fake information and the many times that I supply my dad with fake information." Artemis said. "So more or less you're basically betraying your dad more than the team." Artemis looked down trying to avoid Cali's gaze. "You don't have to answer, I was just putting the question out there." Cali told her. "So what happened to you? Suddenly had a change of heart?" Artemis asked Cali. "You know I was forced to work for the League of Shadows. After a year and a half I just couldn't bear it anymore and slipped away after they got my DNA." "Wait, so they are cloning you as we speak?" "Pretty much." "So when did Wally come into the picture?" "He'll tell you later."

**AN: So here's my first chapter. Like it? Hate it? I want to know! Please do not be so harsh as it is my first story. I will try to update as soon as I can. As said in the summary there will be eventual Wally/Arty. Please REVIEW!**

**SpitfireChick**


	2. The Past is Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Young Justice.**_** If I did do you think I'd be writing fan fiction? The flashback is in italics.**

"M'gann? Could you just drop me off here? My mom doesn't want me to stay at the Cave." Cali said. "Sure." "Bye guys!" "Be careful!" Wally called out to her.

At the Cave:

"You guys want to know how I met Cali, right?" Wally asked. The Team nodded their heads. "Okay. So if you look over to the wall over there I can start my flashback."

Flashback:

_An eight year old Wally walked into Mount Justice looking for his uncle. "Uncle Barry, where are you?" he called. He then heard the sound of footsteps, but not just one pair of feet. "Wally," Barry said, " this is Cali. She just starting out as a superhero."_

"_Hi! I'm Cali! What's your name?" "Wally, aka Kid Flash." he said. "My superhero name is Icing! I'm five!" "Really? Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only Ten I see." " I'm five!" Cali replied as she waved at him. Barry whacked his nephew upside the head. "Do not use pick-up lines on five year olds!" he told him._

End of Flashback

"Wait," Artemis said, "so that's it?" "That's it for the flashbacks, but I'm going to tell you more," Wally said, "In the years that followed, we were inseparable. We always hung out, no matter what. Then, about a year-and -a-half ago it seemed as though she fell off the face of the Earth. I never saw her, she never returned my calls, and when I asked her parents they said that she was at a boarding school in London. I kept telling myself that she had a reason for not telling me why she left, but just days before she joined the Team I actually believed that I did something wrong. I thought back to all the years I knew her and I never hurt her, not once. I was like her older brother. I was so happy when I she joined the Team. She was exactly as I remembered her, and yet she seems different somehow, she seems wiser."

**I know, I know it's a short chapter. But due to the lack of reviews I've had writer's block and my self esteem has been lowered. So REVIEW! Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top? How can you resist these puppy dog eyes that you have to imagine. The more reviews the more Wally/Arty and the longer the chapters. I'm thinking of doing a chapter with karaoke night where Wally sings to Artemis.**

**Thanks to twilightluver and I3YJ for reviewing.**


	3. The Love Story Heats Up

**AN: So I would like to thank the two people for reviewing my last chapter, and in response to Oakburlgurl, there will be kissing action in the next couple of chapters. Just to let everyone know, I really have a hard time writing missions. It's like I have an idea in my head, and I can say it out loud, but when I write it down it comes out all wrong. So there will not be very many missions, it's going to be their life outside of the missions. As the kids in **_**'Super Why!' **_**say, "On with the story!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Young Justice, "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts, or "Popular" from Wicked.**_

The Next Day:

"You know what I say we do when everyone gets here, Rob?" Wally asked. "What?" Robin replied. "Go to the beach." "I don't know Artemis had a pretty rough day at school today." "So you're the freshman that Artemis said is stalking her!" Robin stayed silent. "Well," Wally started, "going right outside to the beach will get her mind off of whatever happened." "I don't know dude, I left right when it was getting bad." "Bad how?" "Like bad as in they were starting to beat her up and I could have sworn Artemis had started crying." Before Wally could respond the zeta-tubes started up, "Recognized Icing, B-07, and Artemis B-06. "The infirmary is that way Cali." Artemis said. "I am fully aware of that." Cali replied. "Then why were you taking me into the kitchen? And I thought I was the one with the black eye." "Just shut up, so I can find the stupid infirmary and patch you up." When the girls came into view they saw Artemis with a black eye, fully bruised, broken nose, and apparently a broken ankle by the way she was leaning on Cali. "Cali," Wally asked, "do you want me to take her? You look like you're knees are about to buckle." "Yes, please." she replied. Wally lifted Artemis up bridal style and started walking to the infirmary. "Bet you five bucks they're gonna to start to kiss while there in there. Full on the lips." Cali said. "Nahh. It's gonna be on the cheek." Robin replied. "Let's spy on them."

In the Infirmary:

"You really don't have to do this." Artemis told Wally as he set her on the bed. "I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Wally told her, "Okay, so what hurts the most?" Artemis started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "You are aware that we just quoted lines from two songs? I quoted from 'Wicked' and you quoted from 'What Hurts the Most,' by Rascal Flatts." Wally chuckled at her observation. "So, are you gonna answer my question now?" he asked. "My foot." "Okay, judging by the direction that your foot is facing I don't even need an x-ray to tell it's broken. Let me just fix that up." Faster than you can say, 'Spitfire," Wally had her foot in a cast. "Your nose doesn't seem to be broken and neither does anything else and really there's nothing I can do for your eye except," Wally ran off and when he came back he had an ice-pack wrapped in a towel and gave it to Artemis. "Put that on your eye." Artemis obliged.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Wally asked her. "The girls and some of the guys were making fun of me being a scholarship student, and then started telling me I'm not pretty and that no one will ever like me," as Artemis said this tears started rolling down her cheeks, " then they got tired of telling me all of my flaws and some of the guys started to beat me up." Artemis was fully crying now. "Artemis, look at me," Wally said as he wiped away her tears and put a finger under her chin, "You are the most beautiful girl I know and I won't let anyone hurt you or make you think that you're not. To me, you're perfect. You're my Spitfire." As soon as Wally said that he started to lean in and their lips met in a passionate, but gentle kiss. They broke away and their foreheads touched and both of them were smiling. Little did they know that their two younger teammates were spying on them through the air vents. "You owe me five bucks, Rob." Cali said. Robin reluctantly gave her the money. "Thank you."

**So what did you think? I don't know I'm starting them being a couple to early or not, but the earliness has an effect on the team later on. I think Artemis was a little OOC-ish but I don't care. So PLEASE REVIEW! (Insert puppy dog eyes here) Kay Bye!**

**SpitfireChick **


	4. Winter Formal Part 1

**Okay, FYI this is a short chapter, but I assure you, the next chapter will be longer and is intense, well at least in my head it is. So about Friday's episode. Isn't it kind of strange how the team was all traumatized and then all of a sudden they are all perfectly fine? And I swear I totally thought that Wally was a monkey for Halloween. And I would like to thank EvrAnge and Irenerb for reviewing my story. Okay so now let's start the show.**

"So," Cali started, "Artemis, tell us about you and Wally." "What happened with Artemis and Wally?" M'gann asked. "Guys, nothing happened we just kissed, it's no big deal." Artemis said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NO BIG DEAL?" Cali and M'gann yelled simultaneously. "Good God, can you two be any louder?" Artemis asked. "Artemis you two kissed! Of course it's a big deal!" M'gann said. "Do you know how long Wally has wanted to do that?" Cali asked. "It's not like he's gonna ask me to Winter Formal at my school." Artemis stated. "That's why you ask him." M'gann said. "When's Winter Formal?" Cali asked. "Friday." "AND YOUR TELLING US THIS ON WEDNESDAY!" Before Artemis could respond Wally entered the room. "Hey Artemis," Wally began, "so, Rob said that Gotham Academy is having a Winter Formal and I was wondering if you would like to go with me? I know it's short notice but-" he was cut off before he could finish. "Yes, I'll go with you." "Great! Meet you here at seven." And with that Wally ran off. M'gann and Cali let out fan girl screams while Artemis just smiled.

The Next Day:

"Oh, my God! Do you know what I just realized?" Artemis asked Cali. "What?" "I'm gonna be pulling a Bella Swan!" "How so?" "You know how she had a broken leg and she was all beat up at Prom? Well I have a broken ankle, I'm covered in bruises, and I have a black eye!" "Artemis, Wally will think you look beautiful no matter what." "It's not Wally I'm worried about. Do you know how much grief the girls at school will give me?" "Who cares? All that matters that night is you and Wally. Nothing else." " I don't even have a dress." "I've got that covered." Black Canary said as she walked in the room. "Cali, how about you take it out of Artemis's closet." Cali opened the closet and revealed a full length, one-shoulder, dark purple dress. "That's been in my closet this whole time?" Artemis asked. Both Cali and Black Canary smiled. "Will you try it on?" Cali asked. When Artemis tried the dress on the fact that she was beat up and bruised didn't matter. She looked amazing even though her outfit wasn't complete yet.

**Okay, okay I know short chapter. I want to save the day OF Winter Formal for the next chapter. So thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! PWEASE? Whether it's reviews on the story or just a thought about the episode I would love to read it.**

**Love Ya, **

**SpitfireChick**


	5. Winter Formal Part 2

**So I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and all the people who read my story. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, 'Cry' by Alexx Calise, or 'Beautiful Soul,' by Jesse McCartney.**

At The Cave:

Artemis was just sitting in her room eating a brownie, when all of a sudden M'gann and Cali busted through the door. "God! Can't you guys knock! Be glad I wasn't naked!" Artemis cried. "Artemis," Cali said, "be prepared for a Hunger Games moment, for we are your prep team." "But, it's only three! I don't have to leave till seven!" "Yes," M'gann started, "but, it's gonna take four hours to get you ready." "So what are we waiting for? Let's get crackin!" Cali cried.

At Wally's House

Wally was pacing through the house waiting for Robin and Roy to arrive. _Ding-Dong._ "Finally!" Wally cried. "Do you two know how long it took for you to get here?" "Well, sorry. Not everyone has super speed." Robin said. "Sorry. I just want this night to be perfect and to get Artemis' mind off everything that is going on." "Wait," Roy said, "you're going on a date with Artemis? What kind of an idiot are you?" "I don't understand." "You actually trust her?" "Roy, we connect. I care about her and there's nothing you can say to change that." "Fine. Then I guess you don't need me here then." And with that, Roy stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

At The Cave:

"OH GOD! PLEASE! NO! NOT THE CURLING IRON! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Artemis cried. "Artemis! Stop being so dramatic!" M'gann told her. "M'gann! We only have an hour to curl her hair, put her makeup on, get her into her dress, and accessorize her! It just can't be done!" Cali cried. "It can and it will. Okay, so with her curls, leave them down, high ponytail, or in an updo?" "High ponytail." "Perfect! Artemis, what do you think?" M'gann asked her. "Wait!" Cali cried. Artemis groaned. "She can't look in a mirror until Wally sees her! It says in all the magazines that it's bad luck if you look in the mirror before your date sees you." "Fortunately your black eye has healed Artemis. Okay, then I'll put her makeup on and you get her accessories."

At Wally's House:

"Okay Rob, so how do I look?" Wally asked. "Well, you look like you're about to be sick, but overall you look pretty damn good." Robin replied. _'The hole in my heart is growin bigger by the day, I wish that I could crawl inside and hide away.' _"Dude, is that your ring tone?" Wally asked. "Hold on." Robin said. "Hello?" _"Hi Robin? It's Cali." _"What do you want?" _"Tell Wally not to look at himself in the mirror until Artemis sees him okay?" _"Why?" _"Just tell him." _"Okay." _" 'No! Anything but blush!' Artemis stop being so dramatic! Sorry Rob, gotta go. Bye." _"Who was that?" Wally asked. "Cali. She told me to tell you to not look in a mirror until Artemis sees you." "Okay. I have one question. How the hell are we gonna get to the dance?" "Oh, I've got that covered." Wally raised an eyebrow. "Look out the window." Wally's eyes widened in shock. "You're letting us take your limo?" "You want this night to be perfect, and I thought I could help." "Thanks, man." "I'm coming with you to the Cave so go outside and into the limo now, or your gonna be late."

In Artemis's Room:

"Oh my God! Artemis you look beautiful!" M'gann cried. "Thanks. Where's Cali?" "She's in the living room getting things set up and waiting for Wally." "I just know that she's getting very impatient right about now."

In The Living Room:

"Finally! You two are here! What took you so long?" Cali cried. "Sorry we got stuck in traffic." Robin said. "Okay, Kaldur and Conner. I want you two to stand right in the doorway. When you hear the music start to play you are going to move to the side. Got it? Good. Wally you can stand wherever you want. Robin? Could you video tape this please?" "Ya, sure." "Thanks. Now let me just call M'gann." _"Hello?" _"M'gann? He's here. Kaldur and Conner are in the door way so have Artemis stand behind them. Tell her that when the music starts that the guys are gonna move out of the way and she is gonna step out." _"Got it. She's behind them now and I am right next to you." _"God! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Cali walked over to Wally, "Tonight is gonna be perfect. I can feel it." "And when have your feelings ever been right?" "Shut-up." She walked over to the kitchen counter plugged in her ipod and played 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney. Kaldur and Conner moved to the side and…

**DUN DUN DUNN! CLIFF HANGER! The descriptions of how they look will be in the next chapter. The next chapter will be EPIC, if I do say so myself. So LOVE it? HATE IT? I want to know! SO PLEASE: REVIEW X 2!**

**Love, **

**SpitfireChick**


	6. Winter Formal Part 3

**AN: I would like to thank all the people who are reviewing. I am so glad you are liking the story so far. I would especially like to thank sing-it-for-September who left a review which really helped me and who came up with the idea for this chapter. On a side note, I just got a new ring tone and you're never gonna guess what it is! I'm not gonna tell you until the next chapter, so if you want, leave your guess in your review! Also, if anyone has any ideas for the story I would love to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Cali. ****J **

Artemis stepped out. As soon as she stepped into view, Batman's voice was heard over the intercom system. "Team, report to the mission room. All of you." Batman said. Wally turned to Cali and said, "I knew your feeling would be wrong." "Hey," Cali said, "Batman's number one weakness is ME. Maybe I can talk him out of you two going on the mission." "All that torture," Artemis started, "was for NOTHING?"

In The Mission Room:

"As most of you know," Batman started, "tonight is Winter Formal at Gotham Academy. We have received intel that there is a possibility that some students are working undercover for the League of Shadows. Your mission is to infiltrate the dance and find the Shadow Leaguers." "I just have one question," Cali started, "how are we gonna get ready and get **to **the dance in about 2 minutes?" "Look at your watch," Batman told her. Cali looked at her watch and said, "How the hell is it 3 o'clock? And how did you get back into your civies?" Cali cried pointing at Artemis. "I have to go through torture again?" Artemis yelled. "Zatara rewound time so you had time to get ready," Batman told the team. "You will also need to partner up for this mission, but I'll let you decide that. Dismissed." And with that, the Dark Night disappeared. "So," Kaldur started, "I assume you all know who your partner is for I will be staying in the Bio-ship while the rest of you investigate." While the girls went to M'gann's room, the boys stayed behind and Wally said to Robin and Conner, "You two do realize that unless you ask them to the dance they're gonna ignore you for the whole night, right?"

In M'gann's Room:

"What am I gonna do?" Cali asked to no one in particular. "I don't even have a dress!" she said. "Knock, knock," Black Canary said as she opened the door, "Cali? I have a dress for you." BC said. Cali shot up and took the garment bag off and revealed a dark green, halter dress, with a bejeweled waste band. "Oh. My. God. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Cali told her. "Okay, now that you've all got dresses, who's the hardest to pamper?" Black Canary asked. "Well," M'gann started, "I'd be the easiest because all I have to do is shape shift. Artemis, on the other hand, is the most challenging." "Then I'll take Artemis and you'll take Cali." Black Canary told her.

In Wally's Room:

"So," Wally started, "how are you gonna ask Cali to the dance, Rob?" "I was thinking I'd bribe her with orange soda and brownies." Robin told her. "There are two things wrong with that plan. 1: If you bribe her she's gonna have a massive sugar rush and be laughing like the Joker half the night. 2: Cali both likes and hates to be the center of attention. So don't make a big show, just be straightforward." Wally told him. "Do you have a suit?" "Yea." Robin said as he left to go put it on. "Okay," Wally said as he turned to Conner, "how are you gonna ask M'gann?" "Same way." Conner replied. "Good. Now, let's go in your room and check if you have a suit in your closet." Wally told him. When Wally checked Conner's closet, there was indeed a suit. "Okay, now put that on while I put mine on." Wally told Conner as he left the room.

In M'gann's Room:

"I swear if Robin just assumes that he's going with me to the dance and doesn't ask me I'm gonna ignore him for the whole night." Cali said. "Let me call Wally to see if the guys are ready." Artemis said. _"Hello?"_ Wally said. "Hey, Wally. Are you guys ready?" Artemis asked. _"We sure are, Beautiful." _he said. "Kay, we'll be out in a minute." she told him. "We should probably go meet them." M'gann said. The three girls then walked out of the room and into the hallway.

In the Living Room:

"They're coming." Conner said. The three boys stood waiting for their dates. They were all wearing almost the exact same suit, except the colors of their tie was different. Wally's was dark purple. Robin's was dark green. Conner's was black. The first girl to step out was M'gann, or in this case Megan. She was clad in a black, mid-length dress with red pumps. Her hair was curled and in a high ponytail. As for her makeup, she had a dark smokey-eye and dark red lips. By the way Conner and M'gann were staring at each other, it seemed as though they were having a telepathic conversation. M'gann nodded her head at something Conner must have said, and he took her hand. The next girl to come out was Cali. She was wearing a short, dark green, halter dress, with a bejeweled bottom, and black flats. Her hair was curled and pulled back slightly with a clip. She was wearing light pink, strawberry lip gloss and light pink eye shadow. Robin walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head and smiled at him. They moved out of the way. Artemis came last. Even on her crutches she looked amazing. She was wearing a long, dark purple gown, with one black flat.** (AN/ If you remember she still has the cast.)** Her hair was curled and let down, for once. She had on light lipstick and silver eye shadow. Wally walked up to her, her hand, kissed it, and murmured "You look amazing." in her ear. She smiled at him. "Sorry to interrupt," Robin started, "but we should probably get to the limo."

**Stupid Robin. Interrupting a Spitfire moment. So anyway, the next chapter will be the dance! Sing-it-for-September came up with an idea for the next chapter as well. So, I have two things to say: 1: On Saturday is the one year anniversary of when **_**Young Justice**_** first aired! 2: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Stay Whelmed,**

**SpitfireChick**


	7. At Winter Formal Part 1

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! BTW: My ring tone is Wally's laugh from 'Homefront'! It scared the crap out of my mom when my phone rang. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Cali and the chocolate pudding cup I'm eating. XD**

At Winter Formal:

When the Team walked inside the gymnasium, where the dance was being held, they were greeted with a dazzling sight. It looked a lot like the Great Hall in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire during the Yule Ball. Giant Christmas trees were in the corners, while a giant crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. What attracted the attention of Wally and Cali, however, was the giant chocolate fountain standing by the snack table. As the two teens walked toward the fountain, it seemed as though the angels were singing just for them.

As Cali was staring in awe, Wally bent down to the ground and started chanting, "I am not worthy. I am not worthy."

Cali smacked him upside the head and said, "Be glad nobody is paying attention to us." Before he could say anything, she was dragging him, on the floor, back to the Team.

As Wally was getting up, Robin approached him and asked, "So, Wall-man, how does it feel to be dragged on the floor by a thirteen year-old girl?"

"Shut up, Rob." Wally replied as he walked over to a laughing Artemis.

"Oh My God!" M'gann, or in this case Megan, suddenly squealed, "I love this song! Come on Conner!" She dragged him off to the dance floor just as Lady Gaga's 'The Edge Of Glory' came on.

"Doesn't Conner look very uncomfortable on the dance floor?" Cali asked. It was true. He didn't seem to enjoy it much based on the look of discomfort on his face. Once Megan looked up at him with a smile on her face, his uneasiness instantly drifted away. It was fun to see the couple enjoying themselves and acting as though no one else was there. When the song ended, you could see the disappointment on their faces, but that didn't last long. Their faces lit up as 'Dynamite' by Taoi Cruz blasted through the speakers.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance _

_I hit the floor cuz that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

Cali was tapping her foot to the beat when Robin asked her, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure, Boy Wonder." she replied as she took his hand.

_Cuz it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

Once the chorus hit, Cali started to sing.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes _

_Singing ayo gotta let go_

_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Singing ayo baby let's go_

"Hey," Robin started, "you're really good, but you haven't heard me."

_Cuz we gonna rock this club_

_We gonna go all night_

_We gonna light it up like it's dynamite_

"Oh my God, you sound like Jesse McCartney!" Cali told him.

"So I've been told."

Together they sang:

_Cuz I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gonna light it up like it's dynamite_

The two started laughing, not even caring that everyone in the gym was staring at them.

"They're really cute together." Artemis told Wally.

"Yea. Too bad I'm gonna have to kill Rob now." he said.

"Why would you have to kill him?" she asked.

"Well, you know! After this they're gonna start going on dates and eventually -"

Artemis cut Wally before he could finish, "Wally, they're only thirteen. And so what if they start dating? Rob would never hurt her if they did."

"I know. It's just hard."

"To see the girl that has been like a sister to you for eight years grow up?"

"Exactly."

Half An Hour Later:

Cali approached Wally and Artemis and said, "We've been here for forty-five minutes and you guys haven't even danced once!"

"We're waiting for the right song." Wally told her. Just as he said this, Rascal Flatt's 'I Won't Let Go' came on.

"I don't care if this is the right song or not, you two are gonna dance!" Cali told them.

"Care to dance, Artemis?" Wally asked. Artemis took his hand and went out to the dance floor.

_It's like a storm That cuts a path It breaks your will It feels like that You think you're lostBut you're not lost on your own, You're not alone _

_I will stand by you,I will help you throughWhen you've done all you can doand you can't copeI will dry your eyes,I will fight your fightI will hold you tight and I won't let goIt hurts my heart to see you cryI know its dark this part of lifeOh it find us all and we're to smallto stop the rainOh but when it rainsI will stand by you,I will help you throughWhen you've done all you can doand you can't copeI will dry your eyes,I will fight your fightI will hold you tightand I won't let you fall_

"So I guess this is our song now, huh, Beautiful?" Wally asked. Artemis just smiled at him. Ever so slowly they leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

_Don't be afraid to fallI'm right here to catch youI won't let you downIt won't get you down You're gonna make itI know you can make itCause I will stand by you,I will help you throughWhen you've done all you can doand you can't copeI will dry your eyes,I will fight your fightI will hold you tightand I won't let goOh I'm gonna hold youand I won't let goWon't let you goNo I won't_

When the song ended the two were still kissing. What broke them apart was the sound of Wally's stomach. "Looks like someone's hungry." Artemis said. "While I'm in the bathroom, you'd better get yourself something to eat."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Wally said as he went over to the giant chocolate fountain.

As Artemis walked into the bathroom she stopped and said, "You."

**OOOOOO! Cliffy! I was gonna make the dance all one chapter, but I decided not to. So anyway, what did you think? I want to know! So I'm now only going to be updating on weekends. So STAY TUNED!**

**SpitfireChick**


	8. At Winter Formal Part 2

**Um… hi? *grins sheepishly* Whatever you do please don't come after me with pitchforks.**

**REASONS WHY I COULDN'T UPDATE:**

**1. My power was out for 3 days**

**2. I've been swamped with tests**

**3. It's Christmas time and I couldn't get away from my family.**

**4. I had to practice with my glee club for our Winter Concert**

**5. My idea train crashed and burned until it was saved by Sing-it-for-September**

**So I got a Youtube account and I would love it if you guys watched my video! My username is YoungJusticeLuver. **

**Merry Belated Christmas!**

**I'm giving a shout-out to Sing-it-for-September! Thank you so much for the idea! Anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Cali,**

_Previously on ALS_

_Cali was tapping her foot to the beat when Robin asked her, "You wanna dance?"_

"_Sure, Boy Wonder." she replied as she took his hand._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wally, they're only thirteen. And so what if they start dating? Rob would never hurt her if they did." <em>

"_I know. It's just hard."_

"_To see the girl that has been like a sister to you for eight years grow up?"_

"_Exactly."_

* * *

><p>"<em>So I guess this is our song now, huh, Beautiful?" Wally asked. Artemis just smiled at him. Ever so slowly they leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss.<em>

* * *

><p><em>As Artemis walked into the bathroom she stopped and said, "You."<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Arrowette." a deep male voice said.<p>

As he said this a young girl stepped out from the shadows. That girl was… Cali.

"Cali? What are you doing with these goons?" Artemis asked her.

"Well you see, they have to listen to every single bit of information I tell them." Cali said.

"But, why? I thought you hated working for the League of Shadows." Artemis said.

'Cali'was about to answer, when in came… Cali?

"Hey, Arty, you'd better come back out Wally's about to…" the Cali that just came in, cut herself off when she saw 'herself.'

"The question is," Artemis started, "which one of you is the **real** Cali?"

"Right now would be a good time for a human lie detector." the Cali that just came in said.

Artemis grabbed Cali's arm and said, "This is the real Cali."

"How do you know?" both Calis asked.

"Because, nobody else besides Cali, can have that kind of an imagination."

"So," the real Cali said while walking towards the fake Cali, "you must be my clone." She then turned to Artemis and asked, "Is this how I look?"

"Well, no der, she is your clone!"

"Fair enough. Well, I think I look pretty damn sexy." Cali said while walking around her clone. "Is my butt really that small?"

"Cali," Artemis started, " I know you're enjoying yourself here but can we focus on the matter at hand?"

"Oh, right. So, how did you know I'd be here?"

"You can thank that bracelet on your left hand." Cali's clone said.

"My Medic-Alert?"

"There's a tracker in it."

"And how do I get it out?"

"Like I'd ever tell you."

Suddenly, about five guys and five girls appeared out of the shadows.

"Like my minions? Our powers, Cali, are quite useful for manipulation." Cali's clone said. "Get them." she told her minions. Two of her minions, obviously the two who work out the most, grabbed Artemis and Cali from behind so they couldn't get free.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked.

Cali's clone got right in Artemis's face and said, "Money." She walked over to the bathroom sink and took out a syringe. "You see this? This syringe is full of Cobra venom. Unless those rich little brats' parents pay the price, every single student at Gotham Academy _not_ on a scholarship will get stabbed with one of these." She put the syringe down and said, " Now, you two will stay here while we go make our threat, **or else."**

"Or else what?' Cali spat.

The clone walked over to Cali and slapped her. "Or else, now what were their names again? Oh, yes. Wally and Robin will be history. I know you both care for each of the boys in a unique way so you will stay in here unless you want to see them hurt. Understood? Good. MINIONS! We have a job to do." With that the clone and her minions left leaving Artemis and Cali in the bathroom.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So, as of right now, 'A Love Story,' is on hiatus until further notice. Please don't hate me! And don't come chasing me with pitchforks! As of right now, the plot bunnies seem to be ignoring me, even though I did NOTHING wrong! Okay, so, until we meet again! **

**Stay Whelmed,**

**SpitfireChick**

**PS: Make sure to check out my YouTube videos! My username is YoungJusticeLuver.**


End file.
